goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Drive (FOX)
Drive is an American action drama television series created by Tim Minear and Ben Queen, produced by Minear, Queen, and Greg Yaitanes, and starring Nathan Fillion. Four episodes aired on the Fox Network in April 2007. The series is set against the backdrop of an illegal cross-country automobile road race, focusing on the willing and unwilling competitors and, as the plot develops, the unseen puppet masters who sponsor the race. Minear has described the show's thematic tone by saying "a secret, illegal, underground road race can be anything from Cannonball Run to The Game to North by Northwest to Magnolia-on-wheels. Ours is all those things." Firefly and Serenity star Nathan Fillion, a longtime friend of series creator Tim Minear, plays the lead role of Alex Tully. Ivan Sergei played Tully in the unaired pilot. Drive was the first TV show in history which had a live Twitter session during an episode. The account @foxdrive still exists. Production Companies *Reamworks *20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Length 60 minutes GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX Broadcasting Company Aspect Ratios *480i (4:3 SDTV) *720p and 1080p (16:9 HDTV) Cast and characters Route The following are the checkpoints passed, clues and/or instructions before arrival, and the specifics regarding them. Filming locations Drive was shot in the Los Angeles area, using road footage and green-screen technology. According to Tim Minear, "because of technology, we can actually create a cross-country road race and shoot it all in Santa Clarita." This led to geographic inconsistencies in the series, including mountains and desert settings visible during highway scenes set near Gainesville, Florida, when there are no actual mountain ranges or deserts in that area. Highway scenes were shot on Interstate 210 in Rialto, California on the finished but unopened portion between Alder Ave. and Linden Ave. The exit for Alder Ave can be seen as the exit in most of the freeway scenes. In the first episode, the Alder Ave. sign for the exit is clearly legible. Scenes at the "Kennedy Space Center" were filmed at the Ambassador Auditorium in Pasadena, California. Episodes #The Starting Line - April 2, 2007 Writers: Tim Minear and Ben Queen, Director: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 1AMP01) #Partners - April 9, 2007 Writers: Tim Minear and Tom Szentgyorgyi, Director: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 1AMP02) #Let the Games Begin - April 16, 2007 Writers: Eoghan Mahony and Ben Queen, Director: Marita Grabiak (Production Code: 1AMP03) #No Turning Back - April 23, 2007 Writers: Lauren Schmidt and Craig Silverstein, Director: Elodie Keene (Production Code: 1AMP04) #The Extra Mile - April 30, 2007 Writers: Juan Carlos Coto and Salvatore J. Stabile, Director: Paul Edwards (Production Code: 1AMP05) #Rear View - April 30, 2007 Writers: Scott M. Gimple and Kristen Reidel, Director: Michael Katleman (Production Code: 1AMP06) *NOTE: A total of six episodes of Drive were produced. On May through July 2007, the show was cancelled. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:FOX TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on FOX